Why Zombies are Dumb
Fourth "Hows and Whys" fanfic by Drek. Also the first non-dialogue-only fanfic I made. Story This is actually Zomboss's top secret, but I leak it anyway, since he's plain evil. I know that I'm in trouble now, since I'm now a zombie, but I have an almost same intelligence as Zomboss, only lower, so that's why I have a good grammar. So actually, the reason why zombies are dumb is because Zomboss doesn't want them to eat his brains from his brains factory. Reasons below. One day, Zomboss announced the zombies that he made a brains factory so that all the zombies can freely eat brains at anytime. The dialogue below was directly taken from a video footage I have. ---- Zomboss: So, I introduce you... the brains factory! All by myself! All zombies: YAY! FREE BRAINS!!!! (rushes inside the factory) Zomboss: Oh no... Foot Soldier: YAY!! GONNA TAKE THIS ONE! Scientist: Mine's this one! Imp: Garg, look, brains everywhere! I want it! Garg: OK, I'll get you off my back. Imp: THANKS!!! Conehead Zombie: (throws a brain at Imp) Imp: HEY!! WHO THROWS THAT?! Zomboss: What the hell is going on here?!?! (All zombies went silent) Zomboss: TELL ME NOW! Conehead Zombie: Well, I'm playing with those brains with Imp. Zomboss: STOP IT. That's NOT funny at all. Also, you guys are GROUNDED for a day! (closes the door with a remote) ---- Fortunately, I didn't get grounded, since I managed to escape, before he says "grounded" and closes the door. Well, since Zomboss doesn't want to be disturbed when he is eating brains, he made a horrible decision, he decided to make all zombies dumb like idiots. So, what happens next? Well, he goes to his R&D center and decided to lock down everything there. How do I know that? Via CCTV recordings in his R&D center. He WASN'T smart enough to disable it. From what I saw, he made some kind of device. It looked like a magnetic wave emitting device, but modified, probably to make it emit the wave all around the world. This thing is believed to be the cause of why zombies are like idiots. Magnetic waves, in large quantities, can be very dangerous to humans. Zomboss probably prevented this by lowering the wave strength and frequency, so that it won't pose a real threat to humans. There's a mystery about this device: How come the zombies forget the factory? I mean, after this incident, they all forgot the brains factory, and decided to find brains by killing humans. Maybe this magnetic wave also alters the zombies' memory? I don't know. It's Zomboss's secret. And, if you're asking why Zomboss and I are not affected by this device, here's the explanation. Actually, Zomboss implanted something on my body that emits a very small alternating current. He said that this thing can be useful in the near future, and he also said that this thing is used by himself too. I believe that this thing saves me from that magnetic wave, but I literally don't know how. It's still a huge mystery to me. And I still don't understand why humans aren't affected by this magnetic wave. Probably because zombie's brain structure is kinda different to humans. Conclusion So, zombies weren't actually dumb, but Zomboss decided to make them dumb. You know, sometimes people do anything just for their own enjoyment. Zomboss is not only a real threat to humanity, but also a real threat to us, the zombies. If he found this, I'll be in a huge trouble. He'll make me dumb too by removing this thing that protects me from this magnetic wave... Please, never let him read this. Just don't. He knows where I live. He was used to be my friend, at least before he did this. Category:Hows and Whys Category:Drek'TharSuperSword's Fanfics Category:Fanfics